


Immersion

by MoldedMind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Brainwashing substance, Captivity, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoldedMind/pseuds/MoldedMind
Summary: Helen is immersed in a strange water-like substance which numbs out her thoughts.
Kudos: 12





	Immersion

“You’ll never get away with this!” Helen yelled, pushing against the glass with her hands.

The earbud in her ear buzzed to life – whoever it was who had taken her had used it several times before, but the effect was disorienting. It was positioned in her ear just so, so that it felt like the person was speaking directly into her brain. “Settle down, Helen. You’re perfectly safe.”

Helen felt about the farthest from “safe” that she’d ever felt in her life. She was standing naked, in a rectangular cube. She had never been claustrophobic, but the closeness of the glass walls around her was beginning to make her rethink that. All though it did help slightly that the cube had no seal on the top – at least she wasn’t in danger of suffocating.

Though she had no idea what was going to happen to her here. She’d woken up like this, with no memory of how she had gotten here. She’d been walking home from work… and then, poof! She was standing naked in this chamber.

She thrashed harder against the walls, making the cube shake.

“You should really learn to relax,” the voice – was it female? – chided. “Well, I’ll help you with that.” 

There was a distinct clicking in Helen’s ear, and then she saw, outside the chamber in the empty room around it, the first traces of water on the tile.

She couldn’t tell exactly where it was coming from, but it was coming. It looked like it was rising up from between the tiles in the floor.

If she’d been worried before, that was a joke compared to what she was feeling now. She thrashed for everything she had, the cube rocking slightly off its frame on the floor. 

“Relax,” The voice said again. “This isn’t going to hurt you – it will feel very nice, in fact. I didn’t kidnap you to kill you.”

“Why would I trust you?” Helen shouted, eyeing the mounting water.  
“Because you’re a very beautiful woman, Helen. I’d never throw away someone as beautiful as you.”

Helen decided she’d had about enough of this conversation, and that she was done talking. The water was about up to where her ankles would be, but still on the other side of the glass.

Except, she heard the clicking in her ear, and suddenly the water was on her skin.

But it didn’t feel like normal water. Where it lapped at her skin, it made it tingle and burn pleasantly with warmth. 

“This will teach you to relax,” the woman said, and though Helen tried to lift herself out of the water, she couldn’t avoid it.

More was rushing into the room, and it was slowly rising, spreading the tingling pleasure with it. It was softly lapping at her calves, caressing her knees, stroking her thighs… When it reached her waist, it was all she could do not to let out a moan as it gently surged and rolled against and around her clit.

It was a strange feeling – her mind was still angry and afraid, but the feelings the water was creating in her were fighting it, struggling for control and influence, and she felt as if she were being split in two.

The lower part of her felt so much better than the upper part, and it frightened her to realize she almost wanted the water to continue to rise, and make everything better.

And rise it did – past her stomach, past her sides, up to her shoulders. The pleasant, burning feeling was everywhere now, drowning out her own inner voice – it was so hard to remember why she had been mad, or afraid. Everything was just perfect.

Still the water was rising, more slowly now, lapping at her neck, touching at her chin. Then in one quick rush, it was over her head, and then back down below her chin again.

When it covered her head, all thought stopped for her. She was totally consumed by the feeling of being wrapped in the water as it rocked and swayed around her, lapping and kissing at the entire surface of her body. It was too delicious to leave room for anything else.

“Now, pretty girl,” the voice in her spoke. “You’re ready to learn. Listen carefully.” 

And Helen did. She was too far gone to process the words, but each word felt just like water encasing and pleasuring her body, and she knew the words were perfect too.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr.](https://moldedmindupdates.tumblr.com)


End file.
